


Empty.

by Attack_on_mgl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Harringrove???, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Neil Hargrove is His Own Warning, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl
Summary: Billy had yet to speak.He'd said nothing when Jim had dragged him off the grass. He'd said nothing when Jim had driven straight to the station, either.For someone with sharp fists and an even sharper tongue, he was dangerously quiet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are there for a reason, so trigger warning for anything mentioned.

Billy had yet to speak.

He'd said nothing when Jim had dragged him off the grass. He'd said nothing when Jim had driven straight to the station, either.

For someone with sharp fists and an even sharper tongue, he was dangerously quiet.

The kid was broken. 

Empty.

Hopper watched as the shivering teen pulled the blanket tighter around himself, as if it would act as some sort of barrier. A shield to deflect the questions that were definitely going to be thrown his way.

Jim didn't need to – or want to – ask about the nasty pigments of purple and blue smudged across the teenager's neck and jaw, especially when he'd noticed the severe limp Billy had been trying to hide.

_"H-He left about an hour ago–"_

_"And he was arguing with his dad?" He repeated her previous statement, making sure he'd heard correctly. "Well, where's your step dad, then?"_

_Max fell silent. "…I-I don't know." She whispered. "I think he went to look for him."_

He'd had enough brief conversations with neighbors of the Hargrove-Mayfield house to know that yelling and shouting wasn't a rare thing, so as soon as Max had worriedly hung up he'd thrown himself into his cruiser and floored it.

He didn't know Billy that well. He just knew that his step sister was Max, and that she sometimes came round with the boys to hang out. Billy was always there to pick her up, but never actually came inside. Just sat in his car and counted the seconds.

"You want a drink?"

Billy shook his head, wordless.

Jim nodded, leaning back in his chair slightly. Tried to get a proper look at the damage.

Tensed up but shaking. Teeth digging purposefully down into his bottom lip, threatening to draw blood. Skin pale. Bruised and cut up from the sharp blades of grass.

Eyes dead.

"…Do you want to go home?"

This time Billy looked up at him. Blank. "…It's not like you'd let me go back there."

He wasn't wrong. Hopper would honestly rather die than drop him back home – back to _Neil_. Billy would be a goner as soon as he stepped foot in the house. "I wouldn't want to take the risk."

"The risk of what?" His expression sharpened into a glare, eyes bloodshot and watery as he raised his voice angrily. The anger couldn't hide the fear, though. "The risk that he'd murder me? That he'd shout until Susan and Max left, and then _batter me?_ " He lowered his voice darkly. "…Because _I'm_ willing to take that risk."

"I found you in a goddamn field." Hopper snapped back sternly. "I… I found you stumbling your way back to that _prison_ you're forced to call a home. I'm not a idiot, Billy. I know what fucking happened. I know that Neil found you, and hurt you. I know that the only reason you're willing to go back home is because you're worried about Max… because the thought of her asking too many questions is driving you insane." He spoke slowly, carefully. "I want to help you, okay?"

Billy didn't say anything. He just kept his head down and shivered.

"…I've got a guest room if you're interested. At my home."

The teen flinched, and Hopper suddenly realised how that probably sounded. "I can take you back to mine, let you sort yourself out, have some food or something. My daughter - El - will be fine with you staying over… she… she's good at keeping people company. You've met her before, right?"

Billy murmured something, sniffing. He still didn't look up.

"You don't need to worry about her, she'll probably be asleep." Jim explained. If Billy didn't take him up on his offer he would probably have a stroke.

Finally he lifted his head, and Jim could literally see the confusion and guilt and shame dancing in the teen's eyes. The message of I don't deserve this clear as day. It was concerning, how someone so confident actually hated themself.

Hopper didn't bother waiting for an actual confirmation and just stood up, rounded his desk and offered him a hand. Billy hesitated a moment before taking it and shakily standing up, muttering an insistent "I got this" when the Chief went to hold him as he walked. Jim let it happen, not intervening when Billy bit back a gasp, knowing that as soon as he did so it would be game over and the kid would just want to go home again.

He couldn't bare to be seen as _anything less than a man_ , something Neil had no doubt corrupted his brain with countless times.

Billy did let him help him into the passenger seat, though – the raised proportions of the cruiser causing him to let a few tears slip.

The journey was silent, aside from Hopper letting Billy fiddle around with the radio. It was least he could do.

"…I'm not a fag, by the way." Billy suddenly said, staring blankly out the window.

"I never said you were." Jim didn't want to scold him for the poor language, knowing it was, once again, down to Neil. He also didn't want to give a big speech about how it was okay if he _was_ gay, because then Billy would get defensive and shut down completely.

That was all that was said until they pulled up outside the cabin and Hopper helped him out the cruiser and to the door.

El was sat on the sofa, eyes snapping up from the TV to stare curiously at her dad. "Billy."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, Billy's gonna be staying the night." He explained.

"Max?"

"No Max, sorry, kid." He offered a weary smile as El simply nodded and turned back to the TV.

He then went on to show Billy the little guest room, and then to the bathroom, not annoyed when all he got was "okay" as a response. Of course the kid was going to be uncomfortable. It was a guarantee.

Hopper was plating up some eggos when El appeared beside him. "These aren't for you I'm afraid." He chuckled lightly when she frowned. "Billy's had a rough night you see, so he's a bit hungry."

"I'll do it." She then said, already reaching for the plate. "I'll give him them."

"You sure?" He really didn't want El to walk into Billy possibly having a mental breakdown, but the girl was persistent, and when she set her mind on doing something there was no stopping her. "Remember to knock first, okay?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Eggos." El handed him the plate, watching as he slowly took it from her and placed it on the bedside table. She hovered next to him, staring. "You've been crying?"

He tensed and wiped his eyes harshly, glaring at her. "What? No. No way."

El glared back, almost mockingly. "You lie."

Billy narrowed his brows. "I'm not lying."

Without a word, she sat down next to him on the edge of the bed, eyeing him intently. "…You're hurt?" Her gaze fell onto the marks on his neck and jaw, shifting back to his eyes when he grimaced. She frowned when he turned away. "…Hop rescued you?"

The older teen stilled. "Sort of–" He cut himself off as he looked over at the door, wincing when he locked eyes with Hopper.

Jim offered a firm, slightly weary smile as he pursed his lips together and glanced at his daughter. "I think Billy would appreciate it if you gave him some space." He spoke softly, gently, and El responded with a small nod. He stepped to the side so she could walk out, making sure to ruffle her hair as she brushed past him.

There was a beat of silence as Hopper waited for her bedroom door to close, and then he stared at his guest with an unreadable expression. "…She's a worrier." He explained slowly. "She didn't mean any harm by it."

"I know. It's… uh… it's okay." Billy licked his lips uncomfortably as he fidgeted slightly, hands clasped together on his lap as he dug his finger nails into his skin. "She's cool."

Jim held back a grimace, honestly finding the whole situation extremely bittersweet. He leant on the doorframe, watching Billy even though the blond was keeping his gaze firmly on the floor. "You got school tomorrow?"

Billy simply nodded, his shoulders tensing. "I'll be out of here by, like, seven–"

"You can have the day off, Billy."

"What…?"

"I'm not gonna let you go to school tomorrow." He sharpened his tone. "Home isn't safe for you at moment, and neither is being around lots of people." Carefully he walked over and lowered himself down onto the bed with a sigh, unsurprised when the teen paled slightly. "You… you need to rest, work out what you're gonna say–"

"What I'm gonna _say?_ " Billy repeated, startled. He shook his head violently, fingers tapping nervously on his thighs. Jittery. "Fuck off if you think I'm getting courts involved."

Jim really didn't want to loose his cool, but his patience was growing thinner and thinner by the second. He took in a deep breath. "…You know Max called me, right? Told me that you'd taken off, with your dad after you. She sounded scared out of her mind, Billy." He watched as Billy tensed up even more. His eyes were cast downwards, but that didn't mean Jim couldn't see the hot, guilt-infested tears instantly streak down his cheeks as he said absolutely nothing. "She… She's on _your_ side. She _cares_ about you–"

"No she fucking doesn't." Billy suddenly snapped as he met his gaze. He looked a mess, biting his lower lip to stop himself from out right sobbing. " _No one_ cares about me–"

"Don't say that–"

"God you're good." He laughed lowly, smirking when Hopper shot him a confused look. "You're brilliant. _Amazing_ , even. I mean? _Yeah_. That probably works on other fuck ups – but not me. So don't you _dare_ give me all that crap about being ' _loved_ ' and ' _cared_ about'. It's bullshit."

Hopper was decidedly unsettled. Completely, utterly stunned by the words that he'd just heard come out of a teenager's mouth. 

"You don't mean that."

"Really? You really think I _like_ myself? My… My life's a shitshow, Chief." His voice had quietened down into a bitter whisper. "…My dad hunted me down, beat me up, and _raped me_. _My own dad_." He growled, eyes growing waterly again. His bottom lip quivered as he failed to swallow the lump in his throat. "You have no idea how _fucking_ _pathetic_ that makes me feel."

Jim felt his own eyes begin to sting as Billy harshly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, shuddering. The situation was bad, but now that Billy was spilling his guts made it all so much more horrific.

…So he didn't even bother asking when he shuffled closer to him and tugged him into his embrace. Relief washed over him when Billy didn't kick or scream, only held on tightly and quietly cried into his shoulder.

Jim rested his head on top of Billy's as he rubbed his back, not really that bothered if the commotion had woken up El. "I've got you, kid. You're alright." He didn't know whether Billy was listening or not, but he didn't care. He'd given him the opportunity to let out his emotions, and now that Billy had snatched it up, he wasn't going to panic himself even more. Billy needed comfort, and assurance, and safety – Things that Jim hoped he was giving, and giving at mass. 

He never thought he'd say it, but Billy Hargrove was his main priority.

Destroying Neil Hargrove was his second.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He left before Billy woke up, because the kid probably would've shot him if he found out he was going to speak to his stepmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I'm really bad at updating😬  
> This chapter has actually been sat in my notes app for at least two months, so it's good to finally be posting it :)

He'd barely slept.

Reason one was because his brain wasn't letting him rest, and reason two because he didn't want to wake up to find Billy's room empty and his wallet and keys and cruiser gone.

His gut told him that Billy wouldn't have it in him to disappear – to turn an abuse case into an abuse case involving a missing person – but then again, the kid was dangerously unpredictable, which concerned him even more.

He turned over to look lazily at the digital clock on his bedside table, still fully clothed in his uniform, sighing and running a hand down his face.

 _5:53am_.

Not bad. But not ideal, either.

Slowly he made his way out, quietly walking past El's room and stopping outside Billy's.

The door was open a crack, not so much that you could see inside, but enough so that it would silently push open if it were to be nudged.

He wondered if Billy usually slept with the door open. He wondered if this was his first time doing it, in fear that he'd wake up to Hopper slamming it open and barring his teeth instead of his dad.

He wondered if he'd left it open on purpose, so it wouldn't be as loud if he snuck out.

Curiosity and the sudden rush of panic caused him to open the door fully, eyes wide as they landed on the small single bed in the corner.

Billy was asleep - thank God - and was curled in on himself as he snored quietly.

Hopper had handed him a pair of old sweatpants - the smallest pair he could dig out, mind - and a flannel shirt, before he'd reluctantly left the room with a whispered _"try and get some rest, yeah?"_

He was extremely doubtful that Billy had actually gotten any sleep at all, and knew for a fact that he must've given into exhaustion pretty recently, if the bags under the teen's eyes were anything to go by.

_But at least he's sleeping now. At least he's still here._

"Is he okay?"

The innocent jumpscares were something he'd grown to be fine with, so at the sound of his daughter's sleepy voice, he nodded, not taking his eyes off Billy. El poked her head round the door as well, frowning. She pawed at his arm to get his attention again, wincing when he finally stopped staring and turned to look at her.

"Why is he sad…?"

Jim hesitated before closing the bedroom door, incase Billy woke up. "He… He's just in a bit of trouble at the moment, that's all?"

"Police trouble?" She questioned, and Hopper began to regret all the half-assed conversations they'd had about how each others' day went.

"Sort of– _no_. No, not really." He muttered. Her brows narrowed and her eyes hardened into a glare, clearly not buying it. "Okay, fine." Jim sighed, running a hand down his face tiredly. "Billy's… Billy's dad hasn't been very nice, so he's staying here for a bit. That's all."

El seemed satisfied with the answer, as her expression softened sadly. "He made the bruises?"

"Bruises?" Jim asked, a little taken aback.

"On his neck." She touched the side of her own for emphasis. "There's bruises on his neck."

 _Oh Jesus._ "Y-Yeah." He confirmed grimly, forcing a reassuring smile. "But don't worry, kid. He's fine."

The brunette stared up at him for a moment. Hopper could see the gears turning in her head, the contemplation of pushing further and getting more answers as to why her best friend's brother was now their lodger.

But she didn't push. She sighed slightly, almost in reluctant defeat, and nodded. "Can we have breakfast? I'm hungry."

Jim let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah. Yeah, of course." He watched as she smiled and shuffled her way over to the kitchen area, already digging around in the fridge freezer for her precious Eggos.

He hoped Billy actually _liked_ Eggos, and hadn't eaten them last night purely to be polite.

Would he have to start buying food _specifically_ for Billy? He hadn't even really thought of the kid staying longer than a couple days, already mentally prepared for when he'd come home and find the spare room empty.

In a weird way, he didn't want Billy to sneak out and never return. He didn't like the idea of pretending to arrest him, _just_ so he could check up on him and let him sleep in a holding sell for the night. He didn't like the idea that jail was apparently safer than Billy's own home.

* * *

He left before Billy woke up, not out of fear of seeing him, but because he knew the kid needed as much peace and quiet as possible.

And because Billy probably would've shot him if he found out he was going to speak to his stepmother.

Neil's car was gone, now replaced by a familiar red BMW.

The house looked exactly the same. It didn't feel the same, though, even from just being outside it. It felt cold, and eerie, and not like an actual home anymore.

It felt like _deathtrap._

You'd walk in and never walk out again.

After a moment of hesitation, Hopper exited his cruiser and knocked firmly on the door. He figured that Neil wouldn't be in, purely because of the lack of his car in the driveway, but hopefully Susan was.

He knew damn well the woman had seen some shit. Prevented some shit from happening, too, most likely. Her and Maxine were probably the only things stopping Neil from doing serious damage to Billy, because whether they were telling him to calm down, or flat out ignoring the abuse, they were still _witnesses_.

And where there were witnesses… there was a stronger court case.

It didn't take long for the door to open.

Steve was there, because _of course_ _he was._

Sighing, Jim chewed his lip in frustration. He needed to talk to _Susan_ , not Hawkins' only babysitter. "Why aren't you at–"

"College? Work? Surely you know the answer to that already." He was surprising harsh, brows narrowed and jaw clenched slightly. "Susan's disappeared to see Neil and called me over last minute. Max was adamant on not going to school, so here I am."

Jim nodded reluctantly, annoyed that Susan wasn't in. "Then I need to speak with Max about last night–" He went to step inside but paused when a hand pushed him back slightly.

Steve quickly dropped his hand, hesitating for a moment. "…You found him, didn't you? _Last night?_ You found him last night, after Max called you?"

"…I'm sorry, Steve, but I can't tell you that information right now." The Chief explained.

Grimacing, Steve exhaled heavily. "Thought so."

"I _am_ sorry." Jim repeated. "You're not part of his family – I'm sure you'll be filled in as soon as the case–"

"The _case?_ He just ran away, didn't he?" The confusion in Steve's voice was quickly turning into concern. "Why is it suddenly a _case?_ Surely it wasn't _that_ intense–"

" _I can't say_. You _know_ that–"

"C'mon, Hopper, you've gotta give me _something._ " The brunet insisted, brows furrowed as he chewed his lip anxiously.

Jim eyed him for a moment. "How come you care so much? You and Billy aren't very close at all."

_Silence._

Steve took in a breath, lips pursing into a firm line. His brows narrowed into a glare as he pointed into the house and aggressively in the direction of Max's bedroom door, voice lowered and undeniably pissed. "…The last she saw of Billy was him legging it out the house, probably already in a shit state. Giving her _vague, half-assed answers_ is just gonna worry her more." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I… I _need_ to know what I can and can't say. I don't wanna scare her even more. I need to know what's _really_ happened."

"Steve–"

" _Please._ " He whispered, desperate. "I'm skipping work to be here. Max asked for me to here. She trusts me, and I don't wanna go and cock everything up."

Steve was a complex kid with even more complex emotions. He'd definitely softened up and learnt to not hide his true feelings, but sometimes - times like this - Hopper felt there was more to it than genuine concern.

He decided not to push, however.

"…Come by mine later on." He muttered, regretting the words as soon as he said them.

Steve seemed equally as baffled, clearly taken off guard. "Are you serious?"

Jim slowly nodded. "Yeah. You're obviously getting in a weird panic about all this, and seeing you stressed isn't gonna do Max any favours."

The brunet smiled sadly. He was happy, Hopper could see that, but of course he was going to dread about the information. Of course he was going to worry.

"Is she in her room?"

"Oh, God– Yeah, come in–" Steve stepped to the side to let the Chief inside the house, closing the door behind him.

Jim watched as Steve disappeared off to the kitchen, saying something about teas and coffees, before turning to face Max's door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'm back on this bullshit, then.  
> Longer chapter to make up for the billions of years I've been gone
> 
> Also this chapter contains violence and slurs so keep that in mind

She knew she wasn't meant to see it – but she did – and when her eyes registered what it was, she couldn't help staring.

It was a nasty thing, all purple and blue and most definitely painful. An awkward smudge of colour staining her brother's wrist, poorly concealed by whatever jewelry he'd desperately thrown on to hide it.

She wondered where it came from.

She wondered why it's even there in the first place.

She wondered if there was more.

The thought worried her slightly.

"You not hungry, sweetheart?" Her mother knocked her out of her daze, gesturing to her plate.

Max blinked, before answering quickly. "I-I'm just a bit tired." She pushed her food about with her fork lazily, just for added effect. She couldn't just drop Billy in it and say his bruise was putting her off her dinner. She wouldn't do that to him.

"D'you want to go to bed?" Neil eyed her in concern, gentle.

She took him up on his offer and soon found herself laying on her bed staring blankly up at the ceiling.

_He's probably been in a fight at school._

She prayed that that was the answer, and not that he'd been stalked or something.

There was a knock at her door before it opened, and she sat up, pretending to yawn as she smirked softly. Billy was leaning against her door frame, arms folded over his chest and eyes slightly… nervous.

It was weird.

He was playing with the bracelets and bands on his bruised wrist. He was jittery. Uncomfortable.

"What d'you want?" She narrowed her stare, getting impatient.

Billy glared back at her for a moment, only to shake his head. He tensesd as he looked over his shoulder. Neil's looking at him, watching the conversation curiously. She didn't understand what the problem was. "…Nothing. Forget it, yeah?" And he left, closing her door behind him.

Billy confused her.

He was all tough and intimidating at school, but as soon as he was at home he just seemed on edge.

She slipped off her bed and made her way to the door, opening it slowly. She didn't want to seem desperate for her step brother's attention, after all.

His bedroom door was shut, so she decided to knock lightly. When it didn't open, she knocked harder. "Billy–"

Saying she flinched would be an understatement.

The swinging open of the door took her completely off guard, even more so when she saw Neil was the person that opened it.

She doesn't miss the angry expression he holds before it instantly switches to a kind smile. "Max," He smiles brighter, almost falsely. "Did you want something?"

She opened her mouth to speak but cut herself off as her eyes shift to actually look past the man and into the room. She couldn't see Billy sat at the end of his bed, but she did see his reflection in the mirror, which caused her heart to both sink and start hammering in her chest at the exact same time.

He was hunched forwards, elbows on his knees and hands covering his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut. There was blood on his hands and blood coming from his nose, a scratch on his temple and tears falling quietly from his eyes.

He looked fucking petrified.

"…What are you doing…?" The brief second she spent staring felt like hours, and she looked back to Neil worriedly.

The man raised a brow. "What do you mean?" He sounded genuinely confused, and for a split second she wondered if she'd got the wrong idea.

"Why–"

"Max!" She spun around to stare at her mother. Susan smiled hastily at her as she held her shoulders and began to swiftly guide her away from the room, holding back a grimaced as Billy's door shut. "Let's go and watch some TV, yeah? How does that sound–"

Max stopped when they reached the living room feet planted and unmoving. "Why is Neil hurting him…?" She whispered.

Her mother swallowed. "That's… That's none of our business, sweetheart."

"He was bleeding, though–" She watched as Susan's eyes grew wider and more anxious. "W-We need to help him–"

" _No_ , we don't. They're just play fighting - it's what boys do."

The teen's eyes began to sting, staring at her mother in confusion. The noises coming from Billy's bedroom were getting loud and frantic. She swallowed thickly as a tear spilled down her cheek, the lump in her throat only getting more uncomfortable. Neil was swearing, shouting and half the stuff he was screaming about didn't even sound true.

And then the door was yanked open and slammed shut.

"He's a fucking idiot." Neil growled, making a beeline for the kitchen, not even bothering to look at them.

Max took note of the blood on his knuckles, as well as the blood dripping from his nose.

She didn't know whether Billy fighting back was a good thing.

"Sweetheart, go to your room, please." Susan muttered, before disappearing into the kitchen quickly.

Within seconds of getting to her room did she grab the first aid kit from under her bed – something she'd normally prioritize for skateboarding – and made a mad dash for her stepbrother.

However when she opened his door, he was gone.

There were streaks and smears of blood down the mirror and across the bedsheets, but no Billy in sight.

That was until there was a smash, and the most terrifying shouting she'd ever heard.

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"_

It was Neil.

Neil absolutely seething as he just stood, panting, staring down his son.

Billy barely managed to stand his ground, hand still raised a twitching even after he'd thrown the glass.

He was covered in blood.

Bloody nose, bloody mouth, blood head.

Max shuddered as she stopped peaking round the door and fully entered the kitchen, the tears streaming down her face seemingly endless.

She didn't know where her mum was, and honestly she didn't care right now.

She didn't care when she suddenly ran over and hugged her step brother tightly, either. Even when Billy tensed up and didn't hug her back.

"Max, get off him." Neil's voice was definitely calmer, but still firm. "You'll ruin your clothes–"

"I don't care!" She yelled, glaring at the man. "I don't _fucking_ care! You're a fucking _monster!_ "

And then Billy pushed her off him.

He glanced at her, his emotions unreadable, and then looked at his father, swallowing.

Neil bit his lip, eyebrows raising in contemplation and he processed his step daughter's harsh words. "…You see what you've done to her?" He took a step forwards, voice now a bitter, threatening whisper. "You see what your _stupid fucking actions_ have done to her fragile, impressionable mind?" His hand came up to push the hair out of his son's eyes, almost as if he was teasing him. "You've contaminated her." He spat. "And now you're going to have to face the consequences like a _man_."

Billy didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Max, I need you to go to your bedroom." Her step father explained, turning to face her. "Now–"

Max gasped as Billy suddenly shoved his dad back, landing a solid punch in the older man's chest before forcing his legs to run.

It didn't take long for Neil to compose himself and be hot on Billy's tail, the anger in his eyes that of a mad man.

_"Where the fuck do you think you're going, you fucking fag?!"_

Back door was flung open and slammed shut, leaving Max in a stunned silence as she slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest as she sobbed quietly.

* * *

"You said you didn't know what had happened…" Hopper stated. "So why are you now telling that you witnessed it? Why lie?"

Max grimaced. "Billy has form for violence, doesn't he?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes shakily. "You probably wouldn't have gone looking for him, if I told you." Her eyes widened. "Am I gonna get in trouble for lying–?"

" _No._ " Both Jim and Steve said at the same time.

"Uh, _no_. No, not at all." Jim assured. "You had every reason to be concerned."

Hopper watched as Steve fidgeted slightly, the brunet no longer leaning against the wall, but walking about slowly. He knew for a fact that the kid wasn't one to keep his panic hidden, so seeing him so quiet was unnerving. "And he's definitely okay?" Steve turned to look at him, lip anxiously caught between his teeth. "He isn't in hospital or anything, is he?"

"He's more tired, than anything else–"

"That's not a proper answer." Max interjected sharply.

Sometimes Jim didn't like how persistent El's friends were.

"He's doing _okay_." He explained. "He was a bit out of it when I found him, but after cleaning him up and getting him warm he was better." Max nodded slowly as he continued, her eyes downcast. "…He didn't really talk, and it took a while for him to relax. He had a limp, so walking was a bit hard–"

"He didn't have a limp last night." Her eyes shot up to stare at the Chief worriedly. "Did Neil find him?" The tears were coming back and we're threatening to fall.

Steve finally stopped wondering about and sat next to her on the couch, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly, despite looking equally distressed.

Jim sighed, scratching the back of his neck hastily. "I, uh, I found him in a field." He began, frowning when Max wiped her eyes, sniffing. "He… He had more, um… more _troubling_ injuries. It's not my place to discuss that kind of thing with you, though–"

"Like what?" Steve swallowed. He stared at Hopper his until his expression faltered, head shaking in denial when Hopper just looked at him sadly. "…Oh my God. You can't be _serious_ –"

"What?" Max looked between them, panicked. "What kind of injuries–" She paused, the sound of an engine switching off causing her to freeze. She quickly wiped her eyes and stood up, both Steve and Hopper following in suit.

It wasn't long before the front door opened.

Susan walked in, Neil closing the door behind them. "Chief Hopper." He greeted as he strolled into the living room, outstretching his hand formally. "I was wondering why you were parked outside my house."

Hopper reluctantly shook his hand, the sight of the man acting so innocent making his blood boil. "I'm here because Max told me to come over; apparently your son went missing last night."

Neil didn't even flinch. "That's right; we had an argument and he ran out, presumably to a friend's house. He does that often."

Billy had fake friends, people that just associated with him for the popularity; Steve had given him a big rant about that over the phone, even though the conversation had meant to be about if he could babysit El or not.

Jim nodded. "If he doesn't return in the next couple days then I will have to file a missing persons report, and take statements from everyone that was in the house. Possibly neighbour's, too."

"I'm sure he'll be home soon enough." Susan interjected, offering a small smile. "He always comes back eventually."

"He's a good kid," Neil assured, glancing at Max for a second before looking back at Hopper. "He just doesn't no how to control that temper of his, you know?"

Jim pursed his lips into a firm line. He watched as Susan handed Steve some cash and began to usher him towards the door, Max following and saying her goodbyes, even though it was obvious she didn't want him to leave.

"Not really; my daughter is relatively calm." He disagreed. "But hey, guess it just depends on the kids' upbringing."

Neil licked his lips.

The nerve he'd hit was small, but a nerve nonetheless, and Hopper couldn't help but feel slightly smug about it.

"Make sure you keep me updated on Billy's whereabouts." He reminded as he walked towards the door. Susan had disappeared, leaving Max to blankly stare out the window. "Thanks for your help, Max. It's good to know you care about him so much."

The redhead blinked and turned to look at him, smiling sadly. "…No problem. Tell El I said hi."

"Will do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night's clothes were scrunched up against the wall, next to a dirtied pair of black boots.
> 
> "I didn't know what to do with them." The teen muttered grimly.

"Was everything okay?"

Jim nodded at his daughter as he kicked off his boots, turning to face her with a smile of confirmation. "More or less, yeah." He paused, walking over to the dining table where she was sat. "…Are you managing alright? We don't usually get started this early–"

"Billy was helping me." El explained, gesturing to the work books in front of her.

Hopper furrowed his brows, slightly confused.

El normally wouldn't touch her books until she was settled with him, so the idea of Billy, an effective stranger, taking over her homeschooling was undeniably puzzling.

"That's good. Um-" He scratched his beard, his panic rising suddenly. "And… and, _uh_ … where's he now?"

The teen simply looked over at the door of the guest room. "He went back in when the code came–"

"He understands Morse Code?" _Fuck._

He'd been an idiot to think that El would be the only one that would know what he was saying.

_**Coming home, Max says hi** _

It was a bunch of dots and lines and yet Billy had listened to every word.

"…I'm gonna check on him, okay? You keep doing your work."

"I'm hungry–"

Jim sighed, already walking towards the guest room. "I'll fix us all up some lunch soon; don't worry." She pouted, causing him to frown. "I'll let you have some extra eggos tonight – all three of us, _even._ "

Even though she had no idea what was going on with everything, Hopper couldn't put into words how grateful he was for how she was keeping Billy as sane and as calm as possible.

* * *

Billy's position was eerily similar to how Max had describing it on that fateful night.

Sat at the edge of the bed, elbows on knees and hands clasps together tightly.

Eyes staring straight forward, dead and glassy.

His leg was bouncing nervously.

He inhaled and exhaled through his nose, eyes blinking slowly.

"Why did you go there."

Hopper swallowed and shut the door behind him. Billy didn't react, which was bittersweet given the circumstances. Carefully he sat down next to him. "…I wanted to ask Susan some questions." He watched as the teen clenched his jaw for moment, but didn't speak, so he continued. "She wasn't there – Neil wasn't, either. But Max was." Mentioning Steve would definitely fuck things up, so he focused on the more pressing matter. "Max told me about what happened; what she saw."

The blond chewed his lip and fidgeted slightly. "Was she hurt?" He asked quietly, voice barely above a whisper. "Did he hurt her–"

"She's fine." Jim assured. "Of course she was in shock from everything, but she managed to help me out a lot."

Billy nodded slowly.

"She told me that she saw bruises on your wrist at dinner, and then it all escalated." He didn't want to force him to relive what happened, least of all from the perspective of his terrified stepsister, so he kept it as short as he possibly could. "She stood up to Neil, didn't she?"

"…Then it all went to shit–"

"She _swore_ at him. She put him in his place." Hopper saw the faintest ghost of a smirk tug at Billy's mouth, before it faltered.

"She's always been stubborn." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, fidgeting.

Jim looked at him, _properly_ , and chewed his lip.

The clothes he'd given him last night were obviously too big for him, but the kid had tried to make an effort with them nonetheless.

The sweatpants had been rolled up to his ankles, and the flannel shirt was creased slightly on the lower half, meaning that Billy had most likely tucked it in but ultimately given up and pulled it back out.

The sleeves of the shirt draped over the teen's hands, and in any other situation Jim would probably find it amusing.

It was incredibly sad, though.

He didn't even want to think about what had gone through Billy's head during his shower; and he knew Billy had had a shower because of his flushed cheeks and damp hair.

"El said you helped her with her work." He changed the subject, offering a grateful nod. "I didn't have you down as a kid that liked literature."

Billy laughed lightly, taking Hopper off guard. "Nah, I, uh… My mum used to read to me a lot when I was younger." He explained fondly. "It's not really something I can pride myself on though, is it? Everyone can read a book."

"Yeah, but not everyone can take to my daughter to quickly." Jim stated, smirking slightly. "She's usually cautious of new people, so consider yourself very lucky."

The blond stared at him for a moment, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt awkwardly. "You say that like she's dangerous."

"She's not, trust me. Just protective."

Billy nodded, eyes shifting to slowly glance at the corner of the room. Hopper looked as well, frowning.

Last night's clothes were scrunched up against the wall, next to a dirtied pair of black boots.

"I didn't know what to do with them." The teen muttered grimly. "They're evidence, aren't they? I don't know how it works–"

" _Evidence?_ "

Jim's eyes widened, his heart both stopping and speeding up as he locked eyes with him.

Billy narrowed his brows curiously. "…Yeah–"

"You want to get the courts involved, now?"

And then something clicked in Billy's eyes.

The curiosity switching to disgust in an instant. "What? No. Hell no."

Hopper's face fell but he kept his composure. He should've seen it coming. "…I could help get Neil arrested. Max and Susan are witnesses–"

"Only to the stuff that happened inside the house, Chief."

Being called _Chief_ , as if it was an irrigation, rubbed Hopper the wrong way.

He was making Billy frantic, he realised.

"I'm not gonna force you." He assured, voice firmer then before, but not commanding. "I just want you to know that if they were to find out what happened, it would be Neil taking the heat. Definitely not you." He watched as Billy turned to him, a somewhat thoughtful expression gracing his features.

"Do you know what humiliation is?" He asked simply, despite his jaw clenching uncomfortably. "Because _I_ do. And I know for a fact, it'll be _all_ I feel if this shit went public–" The loud ringing of the telephone cut him off, and Billy stared worriedly at the man beside him.

Jim was quick to call out to his daughter. "El? Can you get that–"

"It's Steve." She appeared in at the door, phone in hand. "He wants to know what time to come round."

Hopper winced as he caught Billy's wide-eyed, horrified stare.

"Are you _fucking_ serious?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man swallowed back the bile rising up his throat, sniffing as he harshly rubbed his eyes.
> 
> After everything that El went through, he figured he'd be immune to all this… but clearly not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine do be making me update quickly doe😳😳

"I'm _done_ , okay? I'm _fucking_ _done_."

Jim stood up and watched Billy snatch his boots off the floor, El stepping aside quickly as to not get shoved out the way, phone still in her hand. He walked out the room, determined to set things right. "Billy–"

"I'd appreciate a warning next time." The teen muttered angrily as he tugged his boots on. "Actually, there isn't gonna be a next time." He made sure stomp loudly as he disappeared back into the guest room. _"You ain't shit, Chief!"_

Hopper sucked in a breath and flinched as the door slammed, El nearly dropping the phone as she said a rushed goodbye to Steve and hung up, placing it back on the wall.

She was staring at him, hard, with her brows narrowed and lips pursed, yet her eyes were swimming in nothing less then confusion.

There was shuffling coming from the guest room – small scuffles from his heavy boots and the occasional frustrated exhale.

Hopper prayed that the stupid little window in that room wouldn't give in. For once he wanted it to remain jammed shut.

"Is he leaving?" El asked, head tilting to the side.

" _No._ No, he wouldn't do that." He assured, offering a pointless smile that she could definitely see through. "What did Steve say? On the phone?"

The girl shrugged slightly. "He said you told him to come round." She stated simply. "…He said you sounded serious."

"I'll call him back, don't worry, kid–"

_"Fucking hell!"_

Jim was in Billy's room in seconds, the shout worrying him. "Billy, what's wrong–"

_Jesus Christ._

The blond had his back to him, but it didn't mean Jim couldn't hear the crying.

The flannel shirt was at his feet.

Billy's own shirt – a shirt disgraced in dirt and blood – bunched up in his shaking arms.

That wasn't what was concerning, though.

The concerning thing was how battered he was.

Hopper didn't know what to look at first, the disastrous spattering of blues and purples smothering his skin, or the small, cresant shaped cuts scarred into his sides.

He didn't even want to think about what was going on underneath the sweatpants.

"…I…I can't _fucking_ get it on."

Jim felt his eyes sting. "Why do you want to put it back on?" He slowly asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Billy didn't say anything for a moment. "…I'm not taking your charity."

"It's not _charity_." His jaw clenched slightly. "You don't need to put those clothes back on, Billy. You never have to wear them again."

Billy tensed.

Hopper repeated his question. "Why are you putting them back on?"

"I'm going home."

It was meant to be a statement, but the shakiness of his voice betrayed him effortlessly.

"You don't have to go home–"

"You fucking _lied_ _to me_ , so of course I do." He snapped, still not daring to face the man stood behind him.

And so he opened up the shirt and tried again.

Jim had never seen someone so hesitant to put on a shirt before.

The teen's fingers were twitching as he shakily prepared to put his arm in the creased up sleeve, particles of dirt falling off in the process.

It was like his body wouldn't let him.

Like as soon as he slid his arm into the fabric, it would scorch is arm clean off.

But then in one swift motion, he did it.

He shoved his arms in and haphazardly started struggling with the buttons, even when his legs buckled and hit the floor with a thud.

Hopper took in a steadying breath as Billy began swearing at himself angrily, words becoming slurred as he trembled, panicked.

"Hey, slow down… slow down." The man crouched down next to him and worked on undoing the buttons, trying not to think too much about the damage done to the teen's torso. "I'm gonna help you, okay–" He was forced to stop when Billy suddenly went limp, head hung as he leaned into Hopper's chest. He shook him lightly. "Billy. Billy, _look at me._ "

He shook him a little harder.

No response.

"Is he okay…?"

Jim turned to the door, his daughter stood cautiously with her lip between her teeth. Her eyes flicked onto Billy as she frowned. "Why is he wearing his dirty clothes?"

Hopper opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"Is he leaving?" She quickly walked over to them, squatting next to her dad. "He's… asleep."

"He got himself a bit overwhelmed." He explained. Carefully he shuffled back and lowered the blond onto the floor, positioning him in the recovery position just to be safe. He grabbed the pillow off the bed as well and slowly slide it underneath Billy's head. "Where are you going? You can stay if you want."

"He might be thirsty." El answered, already walking out the room. "I'll get him water."

She disappeared quietly, leaving Jim sat in the middle of the room.

He couldn't get the image of Billy's skin out of brain.

He couldn't get the image of Neil, acting so calm, out of his brain, either.

His eyes drifted until they fell onto the blond's exposed shoulder, where his half unbuttoned shirt had slipped awkwardly down his arm.

" _Fuck…_ " Jim shuddered.

The indents of fingernails had been bad enough, but now he was staring at the clear and vile indentions of _teeth._

A large, bruised bite mark barely on his collarbone.

The man swallowed back the bile rising up his throat, sniffing as he harshly rubbed his eyes.

After everything that El went through, he figured he'd be immune to all this… but clearly not.

He quickly composed himself when Billy's brows furrowed and his fingers twitched slightly.

"Billy? Billy stay still for a bit… let yourself adjust, kid." Being gentle wasn't really his forté, but Hopper tried his best.

Billy stared up at him with watery eyes, confusion written all over his face. He fidgeted, but reluctantly stayed put. "…What happened? Why am I on the floor–"

"You had some kind of panic attack, I think."

"A _what?_ " Billy questioned almost defensively, forcing himself to sit up despite Hopper's concerned expression. He steadied himself and blinked slowly as he leaned back against the wall, letting out a heavy sigh as he stared at the man opposite him, tiredly. "I don't have _panic attacks_ , Chief."

Jim shook his head hopelessly, shrugging. "Well then I guess you just cried until you passed out." Watching Billy both flinch and grimace at the same time wasn't nice. "…You regretted putting on that fucking thing the second you did – I was helping you take it off and you just went limp."

" _Great._ " He muttered. "That's fucking _brilliant._ "

Hopper pursed his lips into a firm line. "I'll help you out of it if you want–"

"I'm not fucking incompetent." Billy snapped, hands already working on the last buttons. He held the shirt for a moment, before glaring at him sharply. "Close you eyes; you've probably already seen enough."

Hopper closed his eyes.

The sound of shuffling and ruffling of clothes, as well as the occasional hiss or short gasp as Billy sorted himself out lasted not long at all, and Jim chanced a peak after a few seconds of silence.

Billy was back in the oversized flannel, his own shirt now bundled up in his lap. He seemed to be contemplating something, but soon snapped out of his daze when he caught the older man's eyes. "You're impatient."

"And you're a lot more comfortable." He retorted, glad to see the slightest smirk on the kid's lips. "I'll have to go out and get you some proper clothes at some point."

"You're not spending money on me, Chief." He stated firmly. "You've done too much, already–"

"I got you water."

Billy sunk in on himself as El wandered in, bare feet padding on the hard floor. There was something oddly innocent about the action that seemed aggressively out of place, considering the circumstances. Still, she lowered herself next to her dad and sat cross-legged, placing a glass of water down in the middle of the three of them.

She pushed it lightly in Billy's direction. "Do you want to watch TV?"

The blond stilled. "…Why?"

"Because you're sad." El looked at him, the corners of my mouth curling upwards into a hopeful smile. "And TV makes people happy."

Hopper shrugged when Billy shot him a puzzled glance.

"Um, okay then" He agreed somewhat hesitantly.

El outstretched her arm, her hand making a grabbing motion. "I can be careful." She assured, before she gently took hold of the older teen's wrist.

Billy hesitated for a moment. "Where–"

"The couch."

"I can get there myself." He insisted, slowly standing up and taking her hand off him. 

Jim stood up as well, too focused on the kids' conversation to interject at all. 

El brushed herself down, only to grab onto his wrist again. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would've thought I'd be ending a chapter in a wholesome way? Not me, that's for sure.
> 
> Leave a comment and/or kudos if you want UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
